The primary goal of the proposed study is to experimentally manipulate normative beliefs about peer alcohol use among entering college students. The transition from high school to college is associated with increased risk-taking and, in particular, potentially dangerous alcohol misuse and consequences. Through the examination of individual responses to descriptive (behavioral) and injunctive (attitudinal) norms, the current study will allow researchers to better understand causal factors involved with social influences to consume alcohol and to develop more effective interventions for collegiate drinking. Using both experimental and questionnaire methods, Study 1 will (a) primarily evaluate reactions to consistent and conflicting normative messages manipulated through the utilization of an interactive online forum (chat room) and (b) provide a critical examination of the factor structures of self-report measures used to assess descriptive and injunctive norms. Successful manipulation of norms through chat rooms can guide the development of more cost-effective and individually-tailored interventions. Further, an analysis of individual cognitive and personality factors will provide information about determinants of drinking behavior in response to social norms. As a replication and extension of previous findings, Study 2 will (a) examine the role of selfdetermination/personal autonomy as a potential protective factor against the effects of normative influence, (b) investigate whether personality traits, such as autonomy, lead an individual to attend to one type of normative message over another, and (c) allow for confirmation of construct validity findings from Study 1. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]